It is well known that smoking is harmful to health. Electronic cigarettes contain less harmful ingredients than conventional cigarettes, thus more and more people prefer electronic cigarettes over conventional cigarettes.
An atomizer assembly and a power assembly of a conventional electronic cigarette are connected together by using magnet, the deformation of rubber component, or wire. In the connection method of using magnet, a magnet is usually embedded in one of the atomizer assembly and the power assembly; and the other is made of stainless steel, thus the atomizer assembly and the power assembly are attracted to each other to be connected together. The magnet according to this method can easily be ineffective at high temperature. In the connection method of using the deformation of rubber component, the structural stability of the components is poor due to the abrasion or high temperature, which will cause a leakage problem or a contact failure. In the connection method of using wire, a contact failure is easily caused, which will greatly reduce the service life of the electronic cigarette.